The present invention relates to an apparatus for indicating whether one or more objects, for example, threads, strips or the like, are in motion, the apparatus including means, for each object, generating an electric signal corresponding to the movement of the object.
Known apparatuses for the surveillance of threads, strips or the like have, in recent years, become more and more complicated and have thereby become involved with difficulties dependent on the complexity of the apparatuses. Because of the fact that the constructions are complicated, their cost will also be higher and the risk for the occurrence of faults will be greater. This tendency has become more and more pronounced, since there has been placed the requirement that the apparatus, apart from maintaining a surveillance of the movement of an object, shall also indicate whether two or more objects are in motion at the same time.